Divine (magic)
Category: Magic Divine magic is any magic that is gained directly through the gods. Divine magic is how the gods reward their faithful and give them the tools to better accomplish the god's own will. It plays a large part in Circular Servitude. In regards to deeds, they vary depending on the patron god of the worshiper. For example, a noteworthy deed for a follower of Wol may be helping to topple a corrupt official, whereas a noteworthy deed for Searith may be corrupting said official. An astounding deed is a deed that is hard to accomplish and beneficial to your god; such as toppling a church of an enemy god, or saving - or destroying - many people. NOTE: The majority of these spells are aimed moreso at clerics. A more paladin-centric list will be written at a later date. Initiate The rank of the novice in divine magic. To reach the rank of Initiate, one must have accomplished two to three noteworthy deeds in the name of your chosen god. Create Holy Water 1 turn cast With a prayer, an ounce of faith, and a saying, a pint of holy water can be blessed, giving it properties similar to weak acid against things that oppose your god or it's dogma. Create Holy Oil Usually made from olives and a combination of chemicals it is produced in a way similar to holy water. It can be used to anoint the just. (Heals very minor wounds, can keep the dying conscious, heal lesser illnesses such as minor colds.) Treat Minor Wounds 1 turn cast The most basic of healing spells. Bruises and small cuts can be mended almost immediately, but still risks a chance of infection, as it seals bacterium within the flesh. Best if used in conjunction with a sterilizing agent, such as alcohol. Has little effect on larger wounds, but may speed healing process if injury is also properly treated with first aid. All “Treat” spells require the caster to lay their hands on the afflicted area. Acolyte Acolyte's are the grunts of the divine casting world. They usually aid more powerful and accomplished holy men or women with their work. To achieve Acolyte, one must know two Initiate spells. Sterilize 1 turn cast Sterilizes an object or wound. This spell is useful for preventing infection if no other sterilization agent is available. It also causes no pain, unlike the application of alcohol. Still, most casters would prefer to save their energy if other means of cleaning a wound are available. Armor of Prayer 1 turn cast The leading cause of death on the battlefield is incompetence. The second leading cause is faulty equipment. A priest can mend the rifts and tears in armor with this spell. Consecrate/Desecrate Weapon 2 turn cast Using a flask (pint) of holy water, a Priest can coat a weapon in the fluid, giving it certain lethality against foes. It burns them with an acid-like consistency. This ability lasts one battle. Skill – Forge Holy Symbol With the proper metals, normally Gold, Silver, or Iron, a Priest may forge a symbol of his/her god. These can be mounted on weapons, armor. Staves, etc. depending on the size. Deacon A step below the average priest or paladin. When one reaches the rank of Deacon, one truly begins to feel the powers of the divine. To achieve Deacon, one must know three spells from the Acolyte rank. Treat Wounds 1 turn cast The standard for healing spells. Fair-sized gashes and minor bone fractures can be repaired with this spell. Though the injury is closed almost immediately, the mending is very tentative and the healed wound can reopen if put under strain and not accompanied by proper medical aid and rest. The risk of infection still exists. Purify Food and Drink 1 turn cast As the name implies, this spell will cleanse food and drink tainted by impurities. Water that has been dirtied with sand or oversaturated with unhealthy minerals will become crystal clear. Food that is rotting will be restored to a more pleasant state. However, completely rotted food is sometimes unsalvageable. Also, it is important to note that this does not remove strong poison from food and drink, the kind used deliberately by assassins. That would require the more powerful spell “Remove Poison”. The spell purifies about one average meal per casting. Smite Three times per (OOC) day The trademark strike of the Paladin. This spell can be instantly added to any blow the paladin makes against a before it hits; if the blow misses, then the effect dissipates. (The fact that it is a smite must be declared beforehand.) The exact effects of the smite depend on the god from whom your powers originate, but the general effects of increased damage against your foes is undeniable, be it of either worshipers of opposite-aligned gods or other such foes. Undead/Outsiders: All good-aligned gods, Xerxa, Orrovan, Wol ---- Gods of Good Elan-When struck, the enemy is forced back ten feet by your strike, regardless of strength or weapon. Saurvold-The strike is augmented by flames; it will burn your foe upon impact and light flammable materials, such as clothing. Syren-A wound inflicted by this attack will be accompanied by several other wounds beside it; while not as major as the first, several other marks of the weapon - be they stab wounds or bruises - will appear, as Syren's many heads never strike just once. Ulren-The divine grace of Ulren lends extra strength to your blow, crumpling armor (or any metallic gear that it hits) Setengar-Undead and outsiders have fear struck into their hearts as holy light surrounds the weapon of the paladins of Setengar; the strike itself will disable undead for two turns, and outsiders for one. It will also lend extra force to an attack against a worshiper of an evil-aligned deity. ---- Gods of Neutrality Ord-The attack of the weapon master himself inflicts all forces upon the attacked; the attack adds piercing or blunt force to the strike, depending on the weapon used. If both have already been employed, it increases them both. Orrovan-The divine strike of Orrovan stuns the opponent for one turn. Sahn-When struck by Sahn's divine fury, the foe's wound freezes over painfully. The wound's unfreezing is also painful, as Sahn is rather spiteful. Wol-Those who defy order can only escape divine judgment for so long. The strike of Wol's faithful is meant to restore order in chaos; it dismisses evil outsiders of lesser power - such as average demons - and stuns undead foes for three turns. When an outsider is dismissed, it is only returned to its home plane, but can return if it has the means to do so. ---- Gods of Evil Dearuhk-The strike of the goddess of true evil is one to be truly feared. Any worshiper of a good-aligned god will have their powers disabled for two turns by this attack. Illiaster-Illiaster's insatiable bloodlust is symbolized in this strike; the wound inflicted by this will bleed twice as much as normal, Searith-Wounds inflicted by this attack are slow to heal, taking twice as long to fully heal as the wound would normally. ---- Turn 1 turn cast The divine follower's best defense. After one turn of prayer, a ten foot circle (diameter is ten feet, not radius) springs into being around the caster and anyone inside the circle. As to what the circle is constructed of, that depends on the patron god of the caster. Who is effected: Worshipers of opposite gods For good-aligned gods (Including Wol):Undead, evil outsiders Wol: Any outsiders, regardless of any conditions Any breakers of the god's dogma The circle only effects those who would be effected. If anyone who is not effected attempts to enter, they will not be able to enter, but will not sustain damage. ---- Gods of Good Elan-A jet of air erupts upward from the circle; anyone trying to enter the circle will be repelled, and enemies will be tossed back ten feet from the contact point. Saurvold-The flames of Saurvold ignite the circle, spreading upwards to heights of twenty-five feet. Any enemy trying to enter will receive severe burns. Syren-Walls of water spread upwards from the circle, also stretching twenty-five feet into the air. An enemy who tries to enter the circle will have the parts in contact with the wall be injured by the water flowing rapidly upwards. Ulren-Earthen walls rise from the circle, soaring to heights of thirty feet. Anyone who touches the circle will be thrown back violently a distance of five feet, but will also be forced to the ground. Setengar-Divine light shines down upon the circle. The barrier of light will singe the flesh of enemies attempting to enter. ---- Gods of Neutrality Ord-The God of War's wall is created of stacks upon stacks of weapons. Touching this wall will be akin to touching a sharpened sword, regardless of where you touch. Orrovan-Electricity shoots upwards from the circle created by the follower of the god of Thunder. Touching the wall will stun an enemy for one turn. Sahn-A wall of thick ice will rise from the circle. Any enemy that touches it will have the part they touched the wall with coated in ice. The ice cannot be seen through. Wol-The shield of Wol is literally a shield. A shield stretches around the entire circle and twenty feet into the air; foes touch the shield will be forced back. ---- Gods of Evil Dearuhk-A barrier of pure darkness rises from the circle. Any enemy in contact with it will be paralyzed for one turn as Dearuhk's cold hands grip you... Illiaster-The red light of madness forms this barrier. Any foe who touches it will be driven to temporary insanity, and hallucinate for two turns. Searith-A black wall of stone rises up from the ground, slathered in a purple liquid. Any foe who touches the liquid-covered wall will feel as if the part in contact with the wall is being eaten by acid. Priest The most common holy man. The Priest is the rank most holy men will reach in their lifetime. To achieve the rank of Priest, one must know three spells from the rank of Deacon. Alleviate Pain 2 turn cast This spell, while having no actual healing properties, will dull even the most crippling pain. From a severe headache to an open wound weeping blood, the caster can allow the target to ignore the agony almost completely. Though it may be a quick fix, one must keep in mind that pain exists for a very good reason. If a target insists on continuing to battle after receiving the benefits of this spell, but still suffers from a threatening wound, they will likely make their condition worse and may die. Also, cut muscles and tendons may not function properly and will not respond quickly in the heat of battle. The spell lasts one hour, at which point the pain will return in full if the injuries possessed have not been cared for. This spell may also be used to give mortally wounded or terminally ill targets a peaceful passage unto death. Drunkards with bad hangovers are notorious beggars for this spell. Consecrate/Desecrate Weapon - Greater 1 turn cast More devout holy men are able to consecrate weapons to greater effect. Through use of a mixture of holy oil, herbs, and faith, a holy man can place a thick coating of god blessed fluid upon a weapon. When a prayer is said to a deity, it coats the weapon is white hot, holy flames that burn opponents—and possibly the wielder. This ability lasts one battle. Photomancy 2 turn cast In the Darkness, a priest of good intent will be the light. In the light, a bringer of chaos will be the darkness. Through a combination of weighed and measured chemicals, Divine favor, and luck, a Holy man will be able to generate an aura of Light or Darkness, capable of dispelling darkness or light, magical or mundane. In this way, Photomancy is a manipulation of the light in a Holy man’s world. His faith need be the only beacon the world sees. A neutral priest can decide to dispell either. (Lasts for three turns, causing all magical and regular light sources. You, and followers of your God are able to see through the spells effects, but those not of your faith see only the Light or Darkness you generate.) Remove Poison (Lesser) 1 turn cast Poison of a lesser magnitude is immediately purged from the target. This includes toxic substances created via natural means, or from, say, a novice alchemist. This spell may be cast upon an object, such as food or a weapon, or it also may be cast upon a person or creature, to detoxify them of a poison that actively courses through their veins. If someone has been under the effects of a poison for a long period of time, any damage done by the poison will still remain, the target in question will simply be free from the toxin. Archpriest Archpriest's are the next step up from Priest on the scale of the divine. To achieve the rank of Archpriest, one must complete two more noteworthy deeds in the name of one's god. Group-Skill - Hallow Before a church is erected in honor of a god, the ground must first be purified—whether it be sewn with bones of the dead or prayers and holy water. A group of especially skilled priests are often tasked with consecrating the grounds, and it is a process that takes a day of rituals and devotion to the goods; a task both physically and mentally taxing. The exact ritual varies from church to church, but the end result is a plot of land that is divinely attuned. Undead, Demons, or the followers of evil gods cannot penetrate purified ground, on the same hand; Divine Outsiders, and the followers of good and neutral gods cannot step on desecrated soil. A Paladin or Blackguard, by way of Hierophant, may partake in the ritual as though they themselves were proficient with the spell- at the behest of a Priest or Cleric that is casting. A Paladin or Blackguard cannot initiate the spell alone, no matter how many are present. ((This ability can only be undertaken under RPA supervision. It is physically demanding on your character, and exhausts those who attempt it. The end result is a consecrated plot of land that repels a certain type of divine or undead creature—based on the alignment of the group doing the ritual. You need at least four people to use Hallow.)) Hierophant Not a skill so much as a bodily state, when a Holy man reaches a state of Hierophancy, he is immediately recognized as an extremely devout follower of a certain god. This presence could make itself known through an aura of light couple with an emotional output, small horns, or other such visual traits. This skill is immediately available to Paladins, but must be gained by other classes of Holy men. Bishop Bishop's are often the head of a church, and are a very potent rank of the divine. To become a bishop, one must know two Archpriest spells and have completed one astounding deed in the name of one's god. Treat Dire Wounds 2 turn cast An improved healing spell. Long, nasty gashes or shattered bones that would normally put a warrior out of a fight can be patched quickly through application of this ability. However, the risk of reopening the wound is greater than ever, and proper medical attention and rest after casting is recommended. The chance of infection stands as well. Cure Disease 1 turn cast Almost any natural or magical disease can be cured by this spell. Remove Poison (Greater) 1 turn cast As Remove Poison (Lesser), except poison of any magnitude is immediately purged from the target. Archbishop The Archbishop is often given jurisdiction over a large area and several churches, some of which may have been consecrated by the Archbishop himself. To achieve the rank of Archbishop, one must learn two Bishop spells and have accomplished two more astounding deeds in the name of one's god. Skill: Hallow Hallow can now be cast by one caster alone. Permanent Consecrate Weapon Permanently blesses a weapon. The blessed item will now do improved damage to entities that break your god's dogma or are enemies to it. Wounds inflicted upon these creatures will also cause the same agitation as holy water. The blessing also allows the blade to remain sharper longer and makes it much less susceptible to breaking. However, if it is broken, the enchantment is dispelled and must be reconsecrated. This spell must be cast on holy grounds and a vat of holy water large enough to completely submerge the item is also required. This spell may also be used to remove a curse from an item. Grand Archbishop The epitome of the Divine spellcaster. A Grand Archbishop is truly a force to be reckoned with. To achieve the rank of Grand Archbishop, one must know two Archbishop spells and have completed three astounding deeds. Resurrection Any target that is considered medically dead can be revived through application of this ability IF and ONLY IF it is cast within twenty-four hours of their death. This spell must be cast on consecrated ground and a pool of holy water large enough to completely submerge the deceased is also required. ALL bodily parts required for sustaining life must be present, even if they aren’t necessarily attached. Any parts missing, such as an arm and a leg, will not be regenerated. If vital organs cannot be found, the ritual cannot take place. Aside from that, even if the person is completely in pieces but fully gathered, the gory mass will reassemble back into its former state. This spell also does not work one hundred percent of the time. If the person does not wish to return to life, they cannot be forced. Further more, if their god judges them as undeserving of resurrection, the ritual will fail. Any and every resurrection must be overseen by an RPA. Regeneration Target’s limb is almost immediately regrown, even if the appendage has been missing for years. The process is painful, but not unbearable. Regeneration of long-gone parts hurts more than those freshly dismembered, as the stump actually tears open again to make room for the new limb. Treat Mortal Wounds The highest level healing spell. Almost all injuries, even ones that would assure the death of any mortal man, can be mended with miraculous speed through application of this ability. If a character is already dead, however, it has no effect. Dismembered limbs, if fresh, can be held to the stump and reattached by this spell. It cannot simply regenerate arms and legs. The target, if not unconscious from the pain of suffering a mortal wound, will still be in great agony even after receiving the benefits of this treatment. The wound WILL reopen if any strain is put on it, so extended bed rest and medical care is generally REQUIRED if the injury is to ever completely heal. Fortunately, this spell also sterilizes the wound, so there is no longer any risk of infection.